Dragon Ball Z: Forgive Me
by The Super Saiyajin Twins
Summary: Dragon Ball songfic. Ever since Goku died: Gohan has been grieving and it is up to Sharotto to cheer him up. But will it work well? Or will Sharotto fail? Sharotto is my OC. OCxGohan. Song: Forgive Me Artist: Evanescence


**This is my first song fic. Normal is the words or what is being talked. Italics are the song lyrics. And bolds are flash backs. **

I'm Sorry, Can You Forgive Me?

Gohan dropped to his knees and grimaced at what he told his best friend who was comforting him so he would forget about the traumatic event he had.

_Can you forgive me again? I don't know what I said. But I never meant to hurt you._

_**Flash Back**_

"**Gohan-kun! It's Sharotto. May I come in?" A young girl with spiky black hair and green eyes asked sadly.**

**Gohan who was pretending to study for his mom but he was instead grieving over his father's death he sighed and closed the book, "Yeah sure whatever." He then walked over to the bed plopping down still grieving over his father's death.**

**The young girl on the other side of the room also known as Sharotto sighed. She and Gohan were best friends ever since they met. They took care of each other, comforted each other. Everything. Everyone thought that it was cute when Gohan was over-protective over Sharotto. But that all changed when Goku died. She sighed once more then opened the door with a shaky hand closing it silently as she entered. **

**Gohan who was still thinking about his father didn't mind his best friends presence and continue to grieve.**

**Sharotto came from bad to worst seeing her best friend in depression but sat beside him on the bed beside him.**

**After of tense silence, Sharotto was sad of it and tried to comfort Gohan. "Gohan I know you miss Goku but-" She wasn't able to finish because of Gohans sudden outburst.**

"**SHUT UP, SHAROTTO!" Instead of the shy and meek voice that Sharotto knew it was a voice of pure anger and hate she didn't recognise. "NOTHING IS EVER GONNA BE DESAME!" He broke into more tears, "HE'S DEAD! AND ITS ALL MY FAULT! STOP BEING SUCH A KID AND GROW UP!" **

_I heard those words come out. I felt that I would die! It hurts so much to hurt you._

When Sharotto heard those words it stabbed her in the heart like a knife. It also left a scar. Not just any normal: an open scar that may not be able to heal again. Her heart sank and she burst into tears jumping out the window running to the forest to where ever her feat took her.

Gohan recovered from the trance. "What have I done?" He questioned his faults as he jumped out the window running to follow his lifelong friend and started yelling 'Oh Kami! Oh Kami! Oh Kami!'

Sharotto finally stopped near a water fall and sat on a rock bawling her eyes out and she started to think how stupid she was.

The demi-saiyan who was still running came to a stop when he saw his lifelong friend sitting by a rock. When he saw the waterfall he remembered when they use to jump down seeing who would come down first. He chuckled at the thought.

Sharotto who heard the Gohan turned to him and they both made eye contact: both had sorrow.

_And you look at me. You're not shouting anymore; you're silently broken._

The two didn't bother breaking the silence for they were enjoying the peace.

_I'd give anything now: to kill those words for you. Each time I say something I regret I cry I don't want to lose you. But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah! Cause you were made for me. Somehow I'll make you see; how happy you make me._

Gohan ran over to his friend and crushed her in a bear hug screaming his apologies and how he regretted what he said and he can't live without her.

_How can I live this life? Without you by my side. I need you to survive._

Gohan who was still hugging her and screamed, "I'm sorry! I regret that! I can't live without you! You are one of the people who I have left!"

Sharotto who was still surprised by this actions realised what was happening and started to stroke his hair comforting him.

_So stay~~~~~~ With me~~~~~ You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry~~~~~_

Sharotto was still comforting her friend, and she said, "I won't leave you Gohan. Even for anything they would give me." She continued in her mind 'Cause I always liked you...'

_And you forgive me again. You're my one true friend. And I never meant to hurt you._

The end.

**Authors Notes- These is my first one-shot song fic. Thank you for those who read. Any reviews are accepted. Bye. **


End file.
